disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madellaine/Gallery
Images of Madellaine from The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Madellaine frightened.jpg|Madellaine frightened by Quasimodo's appearance. Hond2 474.jpg|Madellaine with Quasimodo Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2566.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2723.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2711.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2690.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2686.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2651.jpg Madellaine close up.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6675.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6234.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6649.jpg|"Just standing here looking pretty." hunch2-disneyscreencaps.com-6648 (1).jpg|"Hee Hee. Don't worry I will." hunch2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg|Madellaine finished her wink at Victor, Hugo, and Laverne and smiling at them. madiquasikiss.jpg|Madellaine kissing Quasimodo 578.jpg|Madellaine's first appearance "And the crowd goes wild!".jpg|"And the crowd goes wild!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-927.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1049.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1075.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1146.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1186.jpg|Madellaine looking towards the bell tower of Notre Dame hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1248.jpg|Madellaine entering Notre Dame hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1312.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg|"Which one is La Fidele?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1368.jpg|Madellaine hearing something behind her hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1377.jpg|"Are-Are you hiding from me?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1395.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|Madellaine glimpses the laughing gargoyles... ds-48-mad-gar.png|...and gasps! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1456.jpg|"Well, they were-- they were alive!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg|"What's your name?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg|"Wouldn't you like to come where I can see you?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1551.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1560.jpg|Madellaine pulling back the curtain, revealing Quasimodo. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg|"I h-h-have to go." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-1585.jpg|Madellaine running away hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2322.jpg|Madellaine confronting Sarousch hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg|"I don't want to be a part of this anymore." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Madellaine startled by the mirrors hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2471.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2893.jpg|Madellaine changing into her normal clothes hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2947.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2956.jpg|Madellaine seeing Quasimodo's kind and gentle personality hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3108.jpg|Madellaine greeting the surprised Quasimodo hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3122.jpg|"He's lucky to have a good friend like you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg|Madellaine flattered by Quasimodo's praise hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo laughing together hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3231.jpg|Madellaine listens happily as Quasimodo shyly asks her out on a date hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3265.jpg|Madellaine offering Quasimodo her hand... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg|...and their date begins! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo watching Clopin's puppet show hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6071.jpg|"Sarousch has made a living from illusion, but I can outthink him." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg|"It's the same as the disappearing elephant." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6095.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6152.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6155.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6165.jpg|Madellaine being freed from her cell... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6170.jpg|...but with tied wrists. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6175.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6176.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6177.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6207.jpg|Madellaine entering the catacombs... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|...only to be creeped out by the swarm of spiders! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6327.jpg|Madellaine worrying about Zephyr hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6363.jpg|"Please untie me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6427.jpg|"Quasi, listen to me." 3884.jpg|"I know I hurt you. I'm sorry..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg|"...but I am someone you can trust." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.jpg|"Quasimodo, there's more to me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6457.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6478.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6488.jpg|Madellaine being untied by Quasimodo hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6494.jpg 3924.jpg|Madellaine leading Quasimodo to another passage hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6542.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6550.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6554.jpg|"You hold the rope. I'll do the rest." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6568.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6578.jpg|"A hush comes over the crowd as Madellaine begins her graceful trek." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6589.jpg|Madellaine nearly falls... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6593.jpg|...but regains control. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6595.jpg|"I can do this." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6599.jpg|"I can DO this." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg|Madellaine happy that Quasimodo believes in her hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.jpg|Madellaine continuing on hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6629.jpg|Madellaine flips over the rope... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6633.jpg|...and grabs Zephyr! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6677.jpg|Madellaine happy that Zephyr is back with his family hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg|"Quasimodo, you've shown me that the world is full of miracles." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6924.jpg|"Yeah. Yuck." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg|Quasimodo: "I LOVE MADELLAINE!!!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7005.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg|"AND I LOVE QUASIMODO!!!" Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3468.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3489.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3514.jpg|Madellaine tastes the souffle... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3522.jpg|...and enjoys it! Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3572.jpg|Madellaine smells the rosemary... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3577.jpg|...and it smells good! Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3622.jpg|Madellaine is taken to Quasimodo's favorite spot in all of Paris Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3652.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3676.jpg|Madellaine listening to Paris Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3701.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3717.jpg|"Oh. Quasi, it's wonderful." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3731.jpg|"Oh, come on, show me more!" Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3744.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3756.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3924.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3939.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3967.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-3972.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4004.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo dancing... Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4013.jpg|...and falling in love. Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4063.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4067.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg|Madellaine going to dry off Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|Madellaine looking at La Fidele Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4175.jpg|"Oh, it's beautiful." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4190.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg 2555.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4220.jpg|Madellaine stepping under La Fidele Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4229.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4231.jpg|"Whoa." Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|Madellaine smiling warmly at Quasimodo hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4292.jpg|"You're very kind." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg|"Do you really think there's more to me than what you see?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4315.jpg|"That I have something else to give?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4341.jpg|"I've never met anyone like you, Quasimodo." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4363.jpg|"I mean, you understand the world better than anyone I've ever known." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4372.jpg|"I do." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4413.jpg|Madellaine deeply touched by Quasimodo's gesture hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4433.jpg|Madellaine calling it a night hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4443.jpg|"I'm--I'm--I'm babbling again." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4446.jpg|"Stupid me." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4459.jpg|"No. No, maybe I'm not." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4463.jpg|"Thank you." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4471.jpg|"I-I-I'll see you tomorrow?" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4798.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4799.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4811.jpg|"Practicing." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4824.jpg|Madellaine doesn't like the way Sarousch talks about Quasimodo hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4828.jpg|"He is not a monster..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4830.jpg|"...and I am not your trinket." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg|"I want nothing more to do with your thefts." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4851.jpg|"Quasimodo sees something you don't." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4861.jpg|Madellaine shocked to hear Sarousch threaten to kill Quasimodo hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4864.jpg|Madellaine losing her balance from the shock hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4866.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4876.jpg|"No! You can't!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4882.jpg|"You-- You wouldn't..." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4911.jpg|Madellaine, with a heavy heart, agrees to lure Quasimodo away so he won't get hurt. hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4933.jpg|Madellaine feeling faint hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4946.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5223.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5230.jpg|Madellaine accidentally bumping into a fruit seller hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg|Madellaine making a hasty retreat hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5254.jpg|Madellaine sadly approaches Notre Dame... hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5266.jpg|...just as a surprised Quasimodo exits! hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5271.jpg|"Oh, um--" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5274.jpg|"Let's-- Let's go for a walk." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5279.jpg|Madellaine leading Quasimodo away from danger hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5530.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo laughing after they spoke at the same time hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg|"Quasi, I'm not the person you think I am." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5567.jpg|"But I want to be, more than anything." hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.jpg|Madellaine and Quasimodo arriving at Notre Dame hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5714.jpg|Madellaine ashamed hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5732.jpg hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5736.jpg|"No! That is not true!" hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5751.jpg|"No! No! Quasi, please, just-- just let me explain." Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries